Memories of Two Time Lords
by Hunjess
Summary: The Doctor and the Master as kids are living on the planet of Gallifrey. This is before they were taken to the Medusa Cascade. This is the story of their childhood friendship before they became "enemies" (for lack of a better word). See more details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow fans. This is a story about the Master and the Doctor when they were kids. I do not have their names or their appearances when they were little so I just had to make it up. I hope you enjoy this. If you do then I will add more chapters later on. So happy reading. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or BBC. **

"Come on Master. You are way to slow. I am barely trying to hide!" A high squeaky voice calls from somewhere in a sea of grass. This grass is not regular green grass, but it is a bright red color. The grass reaches so high that even adults get lost in the seemingly infinite red. Up in the sky are twin suns which the planet orbits around. When the light hits the grass at the hottest and brightest part of the day, the red fields seem like they are on fire. Off in the distance there are snow-capped mountains that seem to go on forever. Currently the fields of fire there are two boys playing hide and seek.

"Doctor, I am going to find you easily if you keep talking so loudly." An equally high and squeaky voice calls back. This boy looks around five years old. He has white as snow hair and deep brown eyes. He has another name but he prefers the Master. Currently he is looking for his best friend in the entire universe. His short arms are outstretched, so his fingertips are lightly brushing the middle of the blades of grass. His eyes are closed listening for his friend's twin hearts beating heavily from the adrenaline of hiding and waiting for the moment to run. No more than a few feet away from his spot he can hear that soft sound. A small smile creeps across his face as he opens his eyes. He can see the faint outline of a boy through the thick grass. As silently as he can manage he takes a few more steps to close the distance between them. He bursts out of the grass and wraps his arms around the startled boy's shoulders.

"Gotcha!~" The Master chants and lets go of him. The new boy is called the Doctor, black hair and black eyes. Currently his face is plastered with a pout.

"How did you find me?" The Doctor complains and turns to face him. The Master is smiling and laughing over his triumph.

"It was easy. You are way too loud. Remember what your parents always say?" The Master teasingly asks knowing that this will always poke his buttons.

"'Stay as quiet as you can for as long as you can.' Yeah I know. They tell me almost everyday." The Doctor complains and sits down in the red grass. He runs his small hands over the shorter blades. The Master flops down next to him. His brown eyes looking over him in concern.

"What's wrong?" The Master questions and places his hands behind him on the ground. Usually the Doctor would have brushed off the comment like it was just a fly. Now he seems to be a little more antsy. The Doctor looks up at him with a completely serious look in his eyes.

"I am just worried about you. It is almost time for you to go to the Medusa Cascade and look into... whatever it is. They say that it changeIsis. I do not want you to change." The Doctor ends the sentence with a frown. The Master looks at him confused.

"That is months away. Do not worry about it right now. Besides, if I even do change I will always be your best friend. Nothing can ever change that." The Master says with a smile. The Doctor looks down at his hands that are folded in his lap. The Master slowly reaches over and pats his hands. The Doctor stays silent and does not look at him. "If you worry then it makes me worry." He adds with a frown.

"I guess you are right." The Doctor mumbles barely audible and then looks up at him with a smile. "Worrying about it will do me no good." He adds louder and stands up. The Master opens his mouth to say more, but a female voice calls to them. Her words are unheard by the boys, but it sounds like their names.

"Come on. We need to go home." The Master says with a distant tone in his voice. He stands up and starts walking towards the sound of the female voice. The Doctor stares at him and follows.

"Do you think that you can stay over tonight?" The Doctor asks and looks up at the twin suns in the sky. One of them is almost set off on the distance. The planet is never fully dark. The time is based off the faster sun.

"I will ask Mum, but no promise." The Master says and picks off a blade of red grass from one of the smaller stalks. He spins it between his forefinger and thumb. With a sigh he puts it in his pocket. The Doctor stops in his tracks and looks directly at the Master.

"Are you alright? What is wrong?" The Doctor questions and looks into his eyes. The Master looks down at his hands avoiding his gaze. After a few seconds he looks back up at him with a smile.

"It is nothing. Do not worry about it." The Master says cheerfully and continues to walk. "Come on, I will race you out of here!" He exclaims and starts running towards the edge of the field.

"No fair! You have a head start!" The Doctor yells and runs after him.

**Hey, I really hope you liked this. I am planning on writing more chapters on this because they are just so adorable. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again, I really hope you liked the first chapter. It was a little short I know, but this chapter is longer. I hope you like it and please do not forget to review at the end. I really like it when I get reviews because it inspires me to write more. Enjoy.**

The Doctor's house is not considered small, but it is definitely not the largest house on Gallifrey. It has two stories with about half a dozen open air windows that look out across the vast space of the planet below. The first floor is lined with three windows leading to the door. The door is a special door. It is made of wood and it is not normal wood from Gallifrey. The young Doctor should know where his family got it from, but when his dad starts talking about history he kind of spaces out. Imagining what it would be like to travel across the stars. From what he sometimes catches from the lecture is the word "Earth". On the second floor there are windows lining the sides just like the first floor. Someone looking at this house would think that it is a flat roofed house, but that is not the case here. There is no roof, instead it is a fine see-through material allowing the occupants to look up at the sky. All of the houses on Gallifrey are designed differently depending on the family's favorite planet. Yet again the Doctor tunes his parents out at this part, but it has something to do with the planet called Earth. Currently the family is sitting down at the dinner table. The Doctor is picking at his food with the silver fork, not really wanting to eat what is in front of him.

"Dad, can Master come over tonight?" The Doctor asks after stopping poking at the plate. His dad looks at him and then at his mother. His mom gives a small nod and folds her hands in her lap.

"He may, but only for tonight, and if you finish your dinner." His dad says and wipes off his mouth of any leftover food. A large grin forms on the Doctor's face.

"Thank you~" the Doctor sings and starts shoveling the food into his mouth as fast as he can. Trying to get past the awful taste. As small laugh comes from his mom as he finishes it up.

"You have been very good recently, so you deserve to have some more fun." His mom says and stands up after picking up her plate. The Doctor looks up at her with a smile.

"Can I call him?" He asks after picking up his own plate and sliding off the chair.

"I will call his parents while you wash the dishes." His dad says and takes his own plate to the kitchen. The Doctor runs into the kitchen and immediately goes to the sink. The kitchen looks small at first but after a while it seems to be huge. Silver cabinets line the walls over a black counter top. Next to the sink is a continuation of the black counter for about a foot and then there is a large silver box thing. The Doctor cannot remember the name of it, but it holds all kinds of different foods. The sink itself is a copper color and had a single faucet and handle. The Doctor turns on the water and plugs up the bottom. He grabs a bottle full of blue liquid that forms bubbles when it contacts water. He opens it and watches as the liquid slowly falls out. After a few seconds a layer of bubbles line the top of the water and his hands. He starts washing off the various food off the plates. In no time the plates are left sparkly clean. The Doctor grabs a cloth and starts to dry them off. Before he can finish he hears a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Stuck doing dishes?" The Master questions from inside the doorway. The Doctor smiles and turns around to see his friend. The Master is leaning on the doorframe with a black bag that holds everything he needs for the night.

"Yeah, it is really boring." The Doctor says and quickly finishes up after turning back to his work. The Master watches him and slowly shifts us weight so he is not using the doorframe. The Doctor walks up to him with a smile plastered on his face. "Follow me." He adds and takes the Master's free hand in his own. The Master looks down at his hand in the Doctor's as be is dragged through the house. His face is starting to heat up slightly as they finally make it up to the Doctor's room. The Doctor takes the bad for him and places it on the bed.

"Is this really your room?" The Master questions as he looks around at his new surroundings. Somehow he had managed to make it up a flight of stairs because as he looks up at the ceiling he can see clouds. The room is consisted of a bed pushed up against the wall. The bed looks large enough to fit two adults. On both sides of the bed are nightstands. Across from he bed is a black Chester drawer to hold all of the Doctor's clothes. Along a wall are some boxes that seem to hold toys. The walls have different pictures in little wooden frames. The pictures depict different landscapes on different planets.

"Yup, I love it here. I can look up at the sky for hours." The Doctor says and smiles at him. He is standing right next to the bed and drags his finger across the sheets.

"Do you ever get lonely?" The Master asks and slowly walks up next to him. The Doctor sighs and flops down onto the bed.

"Yeah occasionally, but the sky is always entertaining. It is always changing." The Doctor says and motions for him to lay down next to him. The Master slowly lays down and looks up at the sky. As always the sky is its burnt orange color.

"It looks like it always does." The Master says after a few seconds. He looks over at his friend who has not taken his eyes off the sky. His face is illuminated with the soft orange color.

"Look a little harder and longer, then you will see it." The Doctor says and points up at the sky with his small hand. The Master looks back up at the sky and waits. Slowly the sky starts changing in front of him. The sky is not just orange, it has red and gold streaks darting across the sky. Never staying in one place. Near the center of the sky is a slightly darker spot. What seems to be the very center is a completely black dot.

"What is that black dot in the middle of the sky?" The Master questions without taking his eyes off of it. The Doctor moves over slightly so he can get a better look at it.

"Oh that, I do not know exactly what it is. Occasionally I can even see smaller white dots in the dot. I asked Mum and Dad about it, and they called it 'space' or something like that." The Doctor says and closes his eyes. "Someday I want to go up there and see what it is. I looked up 'space' in the library and discovered that it is infinitely big. Just think about it. All that room to go around and discover new things. Maybe there is life on other planets. Maybe they are like us. I want to meet them one day." The Doctor says and slowly reopens his eyes to find the Master staring at him. "What?"

"You would go exploring all on your own? No one to keep you company? Would you not get lonely?" The Master questions not shifting his gaze. The Doctor looks down at his hands folded over his stomach.

"We'll I was not planning on going alone." The Doctor mumbles and fiddles with his shirt. "I actually would like for you to come with me." He adds and closes his eyes tightly not wanting to see his face. The Master stares at him and then shifts his gaze up to the black spot. The Doctor slowly opens his eyes and looks at him.

"I would like that." The Master says with a small smile. The black dot seems to be getting bigger and smaller now. The Doctor smiles and sits up.

"Thank you~ I cannot wait until that day comes!" The Doctor exclaims and jumps off the bed. The master sits up to look at him. Currently his friend had started to spin in a small circle. The Master laughs at the sight.

"What are you doing?" He asks and slides his legs off the side of the bed. The Doctor does not stop to answer him.

"I am traveling!" The Doctor exclaims and stops spinning. He does not stay still for more than two seconds before he starts running around the room. The Master laughs and jumps off the bed.

"Well then wait for me!" The Master yells after him and follows him. High pitched giggling bounces off the white walls as they keep on running. The Doctor can feel his body getting lighter than usual, and before he can process what is going on he ends up tripping over his own two feet. He ends up falling forward onto his stomach. Thankfully the carpet broke his fall. The Master, not having enough time to stop, ends up tripping over him and falling down beside him. Both of their hearts are pounding in their chests.

"That was fun." The Doctor says after a few seconds of silence from laughing. His breathing is hard and strained. The Master nods and tries to sit up. After a few attempts he finally manages to lean up against the wall. He looks down at him tired and worn out friend. A question suddenly forms in his mind.

"How do you plan on traveling? Do we even have the ability to do that?" The Master asks after placing his right hand over his left heart. The double pounding makes up four beats. The rhythm is almost undistinguishable from it going so fast. The Doctor props up onto his elbows and looks up at him.

"Well, I have been doing some research about our past and present. There are these machines that can go through time and space. I am going to find one of these machines and take it out for a spin. I really want to travel. I do not want to sit around here and do nothing. My parents keep on telling me stories about all these other places. Some of them are happy, and most of them are sad. Our High Council members have the ability to help all of these places but no. They just sit around and watch. That is all they do. I want to make my own stories. I want to change the world. No, the universe. The whole of time and space!" The Doctor rants and quickly covers his mouth to stop from saying any more. The Master stares at his friend for a few seconds in complete silence. Aside from the constant pounding of their hearts. "If you think it is a stupid idea you can tell me." He adds softly from behind his hand. His dark black eyes loosing their happy glint.

"It is not that. I did not really know how to respond to that." The Master starts and places his hands in his lap. "It sounds wonderful. If you go then I will definitely come with you. Changing the universe. That sounds like a lot of fun." He adds and slowly stands up. All of his weight is on the wall. The Doctor looks up at him with a smile.

"You really think so?" The Doctor asks and moves so he is in a sitting position. The Master smiles down at him.

"Of course. I will follow you anywhere you may possibly go." The Master says and holds out his hand for him. The Doctor slowly takes the hand and pulls himself up. Before either of them can say anything more a knock is heard from the door.

"It is time for you two to go to bed." A female voice calls. The Doctor lets out a small sigh and looks at the door.

"Okay, good night mom." The Doctor calls and walks over to the drawers to pull out his pajamas. The sound of footsteps is heard disappearing from earshot. "Come on let's at least get in bed." The Doctor says and goes over to the drawers holding all of his clothes. Not long later, both boys are wide awake laying in bed telling each other stories of what it would be like to travel to all these new places.

**Thank you for reading. Please review if you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yay! I got reviews. I love getting reviews. Thank you Jordan and GryffindorByHeart7. Please keep on reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one. **

The next morning the young boys are sitting at the table after almost an hour of the Doctor's parents trying to wake them up. The two boys did not get more than two hours of sleep that night. Both of them are currently struggling to keep their eyes open. Their breakfast is sitting in front of them, just waiting for them to fall. The Doctor stifles a yawn by placing his hand over his mouth. Next to him the Master has seemed to have dozed off. His head bobbing slightly. The Doctor gently nudges him in the side with his elbow. The Master's eyes fly open.

"I am awake!" He announces loudly after almost falling out of his seat. The Doctor lets out a small laugh.

"Sure you are.." The Doctor comments and scoops up a piece of... whatever it is with his fork. After studying it for a while he takes a bite. The Master looks down at his own plate.

"What is this?" The Master questions after poking the food with his fork. The Doctor quickly swallows his own food to answer.

"I do not know. It is one of Mum's recipes from Earth. That planet that I kept telling you about last night." The Doctor says and shovels another forkful into his mouth.

"Is it good?" The Master asks not really sure about the strange food in front of him. The Doctor nods enthusiastically and continues to eat more. After a few more pokes, the Master slowly takes a bite. "It is not that bad." In no time both of their plates are empty. The Master leans back in his chair more awake now that he has something in his system.

"So what would you like to do now?" The Doctor asks after pushing his plate away from him a few in inches. The Master looks around the room and then back to his friend.

"Where are your parents?" The Master asks finally noticing their absence. The Doctor closes his eyes to think about what the conversation was about last night at dinner.

"I think they had a meeting with the High Council President today. They said that they would be back around... Twelve." The Doctor confirms and reopens his eyes to find the Master staring back at him. "What?" The Doctor asks not shifting his gaze. The Master blinks a few times and looks away.

"Nothing. I just got lost in my own thoughts." The Master says and looks around the room again. His gaze shifts down to the white plate in front of him. The plate has circles with different designs on them. The Doctor follows his gaze and smiles.

"Want me to teach you?" The Doctor asks trying to hide his excitement. His friend's head shoots up to look at him.

"Teach me what?" The Master questions not looking away from him.

"Teach you how to draw those. My parents are teaching me how to write that way." Not waiting for an answer, he jumps off his seat and disappears from sight. The Master stares at the now empty seat in confusion. After a few minutes the Doctor runs back in carrying something.

"What is it?"The Master asks still very confused. The Doctor hops back into his chair. In his small hands are blank sheets of paper and, what the Master believes they are called, pencils.

"I am going to teach you how to write in our language." The Doctor says and lays out the paper and pencils onto the table. The Master nods and watches him intently. The Doctor starts by writing down the basic shapes. After a few minutes of going over them, he explains how to connect the circles to make words. The Master takes a blank sheet of paper and stares at it. Not knowing what it write. "How about you write your name." The Doctor suggests and starts working on his own paper.

"Okay." The Master agrees and starts writing out his own name. After a few failed attempts, he finally achieves why he believes is the best he can do. The Doctor looks over at his work and slowly starts tracing the interlocking circles.

"A little rough around the edges, but I think you got it. In no time you will be writing like a true master." The Doctor says emphasizing his nickname. The Master smiles and looks over at the Doctor's paper. The circles look perfect. Not a single line out of place. No eraser marks are visible. His finger slowly traces he smooth lines flowing across the page. His mouth moving with each letter. The letters forming a single word. His mouth opens to say that word, but the Doctor stops him by shaking his head. The Master stops himself from saying the word, but has the word in his mind.

"What is it? What does it mean?" The Master asks not taking his eyes off the paper. There is something on he back of his head. Something faint. Something that seems to have been triggered by this single word.

"Master, that is my name."

**Please review so I know how I am doing. **


End file.
